Seven Minutes
by shadowcat238
Summary: Seven Minutes was all it took. Seven Minutes...somewhere. NickVida with much amusement.


_**Seven Minutes** _

* * *

Summary: Seven minutes was all it took. Seven minutes…somewhere.

Pairing: Nick/Vida

Note: The Nick/Vida oneshot I promised in my Madison/Daggeron oneshot (with hints of Nick/Vida) '**Fairy Tales**'. Again, I ask of you all to please refrain from flaming this just because you do not like the pairing. What's the point of that anyway? All it would do is invoke bitter feelings between the ships.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force (the best season to count since Operation Overdrive is still only beginning)

**Bold**-Nick talking to Vida

_Italics_-Vida talking to Nick

Underline-Spell or incantation being uttered

* * *

Seven

**I cannot believe I'm actually saying this, but out of all of the crazy things the others have been known for, this has got to be the craziest. We might just kill each other before time is up. **

_I can't believe that out of everyone else in the room, it just HAD on you. I swear someone used magic to deliberately make it land right in front of you. And I'm also sure that someone used magic to seal the door and the rest of the team is now outside with their ears pressed against the wall. _

**No, they're probably laughing their butts off at the thought of us together in this area. Wait; are you claustrophobic? **

_No. And even if you were—you can't be—I doubt they'd be doing this because they want to see us brawl in Rootcore. _

Six

**Even if they are, what's the point? Nothing is going to happen. They practically hurled us in here and now they expect us to do what? Start making out like nothing is happening? And why was everyone staring at us with that smug and knowing grin on their faces? **

_Well if you hadn't done the whole 'if we were the Scooby-Doo Gang' repertoire, maybe they wouldn't have shoved us in here, they wouldn't have suspected some crazy belief, and they all wouldn't be in cahoots against us! _

**Scooby Doo repertoire? **

_The whole 'us-going-in-one-direction-every-time-the-team-splits-up-and-talking-about-each-other-a-lot-when-we're-apart' repertoire; like Fred and Daphne from Scooby-Doo. Duh. _

Five

**Methinks you have been spending too much time on the turntable; it's messing with your head. **

_First of all, who says 'methinks' anyore? Second, will you just listen? Think about it; we argue almost all of the time since the turntable incident, but before that we were the first volunteers to go into the forest, we were mostly together during the early adventures, I sided with you during that journey for the Fire Heart while the others just went with Xander, when everything adds up and the arguments break out, everyone else probably looked at it as if it was 'just' sexual tension. _

**First of all, blame it on Shakespeare. And, sexual tension? How could anyone take the way we interact as sexual tension? Any person who thinks that is blind, deaf, and insane. **

_That and there is no attraction between us. _

Four

**No attraction? **

_NO attraction…why did you just repeat that? _

**What do you mean? I was just wondering why you said that there was no attraction. **

_Slow your ego, fire-boy. And just because that there was this 'attraction factor' between the red and pink or yellow rangers often in Power Rangers doesn't mean there's any here. Not to say that Chip doesn't like you. _

**That's perverted, Vida. And what ego? I told you; it's instinct to repeat something you can't clearly comprehend the first time. **

_You couldn't comprehend 'no attraction between us' the first time I said it? Yeah, right; and I actually like to wear that tight pink ranger suit. _

Three

**What IS your problem? Wait, better question: why are you so conceited? **

_I'M the conceited one? WHO is the one who just HAS to show off his new ranger stuff and rub in our faces that he's the son of our mentor Udonna and her husband Leanbow and is probably the one with the greatest magical potential of the entire team? _

**What new ranger stuff? Besides Fireheart, all of us have the same stuff! **

_And that unicorn zord or whatever it was. _

Two

_Ok, you know what? Forget it! I can't stand it anymore so let's just make it good. _

**Vida, what—?**

_Just shut up and kiss me. And smack loudly so everyone will hear. I don't care if your mother is listening in too; she can kill me later. _

**Vida, you're choking me. And kiss you? What would be beneficial about—aah! **

One

**What the heck was that for? **

_What? Did I steal your first kiss? _

**…**

_Really?_

Zero

* * *

POP!

The door opened and streamers, silly string, and rice flew in their direction.

"Seven minutes on the dot!" Chip cried out as the 3 others pushed Nick and Vida out of the hollowed out tree closet.

"So how was your seven minutes in heaven?" Xander asked with his signature chortle.

Nick and Vida said nothing; only pulled their 'wands' out of their pockets.

"Ignis Inflatus!"

"Omnipotens Onis!"

And Xander was promptly blasted and burned out of Rootcore by a fire tornado.

* * *

R'n'R, please.

* * *


End file.
